Miranda Kadohata
| Assign = second officer/operations officer, | FinalAssign = | Rank = commander | Insignia = Collar insignia. }} Miranda Kadohata was a Human woman of Japanese and European descent who served in Starfleet in the 24th century. Born on Cestus III, Kadohata spoke with a Port Shangri-La accent. Career Kadohata attended Starfleet Academy sometime prior to 2362. By 2363, she was billeted aboard the as a Lieutenant, junior grade. USS Enterprise-D In 2364, she transferred to the , under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Kadohata was assigned to the sensor room, where she worked under the direct supervision of the ship's operations manager and second officer, Lieutenant Commander Data. She continued to serve aboard the ship until it was destroyed by rogue Klingons at Veridian III. USS Enterprise-E After the destruction of the Enterprise in 2371, Kadohata was assigned aboard its replacement, the , again under the direct supervision of Lieutenant Commander Data and the ultimate command of Captain Picard. She served as relief operations manager when Data temporarily commanded the Enterprise during a mission to rescue Picard and Captain Benjamin Sisko on the planet B'Leva. }} When Data was offered promotion to first officer of the Enterprise in 2379, he selected Kadohata as his successor as operations manager and second officer. She accepted, but took maternity leave before assuming her new duties. She returned to the Enterprise in early 2380. Mutiny During the Borg incursion later that year, Lieutenant Commander Kadohata led a mutiny aboard the Enterprise against Captain Picard and several other members of the Enterprise's senior staff, in response to their willful disobedience of orders from Fleet Admiral Alynna Nechayev. Though she briefly assumed command, Kadohata quickly deferred to Picard's judgment when the Enterprise came under Borg attack. Following the battle, she declined to transfer from the ship, accepting Captain Picard's offer to remain aboard. Shortly thereafter, she was promoted to full commander, presumably on Picard's recommendation. |Gods of Night}} Borg Invasion of 2381 In 2381, Kadohta was on duty and announced the damage to Ramatis III to the Enterprise Bridge during the Borg Collective's invasion. Realizing that Starfleet was having difficulty containing the invasion of the Borg, she called a midnight planning and brainstorming session which included Rennan Konya, Beverly Crusher, and Geordi La Forge. Although the Borg had adapted to the technological and biological weapons that La Forge and Crusher had previously developed, the quartet worked on applying the technology from the transphasic torpedoes to their shields and other weapons, but the phasers weren't designed to handle the load. After joining forces with the , Kadohata supervised the efforts to integrate their sensor inputs. The sensors revealed not a single subspace tunnel, but twenty-seven. When it became clear that protecting the tunnels would not be possible, Kadohata sent a warning message to her husband and children to leave Federation space, using veiled references to Judi and Adams and their move to Kennovere. As the Enterprise scouted the tunnels, they encountered Hirogen fighters. The ship was boarded, and Kadohata participated in the defense of the bridge. When the Enterprise finally returned to the Azure Nebula, Kadohata picked up the distress call from . |Mere Mortals}} Following the end of the invasion, Kadohata returned to her home in Lakeside, where she greeted her husband and children as they returned from their evacuation to Pacifica. |Lost Souls}} At the end of her leave, Kadohata joined Beverly Crusher aboard the for a special mission on behalf of the Federation Displaced Persons Agency to investigate conditions at the iy'Dewra'ni refugee camp on Pacifica. Kadohata was instrumental in ensuring the camp received additional industrial replicators, and that the safety of younger camp residents was addressed. When the Enterprise arrived at Pacifica to assist their efforts, Kadohata requested to be allowed to remain, on detached duty to the DPA. This new assignment had the benefit of allowing her to remain in one location, and in relative proximity to her family on Cestus III. Personal life While aboard the Firenze, Kadohata was romantically involved with the ship's flight controller, Lieutenant Ricardo Torres. Torres transferred to the Enterprise with Kadohata in 2364, but their relationship ended shortly after the ship's maiden mission to Deneb IV, during which Torres was badly shaken by encounter with the semi-omnipotent being known as Q. A number of other shipboard relationships followed for Kadohata, but all were short and ended badly. She met her eventual husband, Vicenzo Farrenga, at a baseball game on Cestus III between the Port Shangri-La Seagulls, for whom Kadohata's sister played shortstop, and the Palombo Sehlats, whose general manager was Farrenga's father. They had a daughter, Aoki Farrenga, in 2374, and a pair of twins, Colin and Sylvana, in 2379. She was probably home at Cestus III, when the Gorn Crisis occured. While aboard the Enterprise, Kadohata communicated with her family in real time whenever she could. One night during the invasion of the Borg Collective in 2381, gamma shift operations manager Sean Milner contacted Kadohata just before 0500 hours so that she could utilize a communications window to speak to her family. Milner had convinced first officer Worf to call in a few favors to allow them to route the communication through Klingon subspace boosters. During the Borg Invasion of 2381, Miranda contacted her husband and covertly tried to tell him to leave Cestus III, using Judi and Adams as a veiled signal, as Starfleet officers were prohibited from discussing intelligence over an open subspace communications channel. |Mere Mortals}} She had at least one sister, Olwyn Kadohata. Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline in which the Cardassian Union never withdraw from Bajor and discovered the Bajoran wormhole, Lieutenant Kadahota replaced Data as Operations Manager of the USS Enterprise-E when Data was assigned as permanent captain of the . She was killed in action during a mission undertaken by the Enterprise to destroy the Bajoran wormhole to prevent the passage of Dominion vessels into the Alpha Quadrant to aid the Cardassians. ( |A Gutted World}}) Alternate realities In an alternate reality, Kadohata held a PhD in astrophysics and was a lecturer at Bacco University on Cestus III in 2380. In another alternate reality, Kadohata was the operations manager and second officer of the in 2380. ( ) Starfleet service record Connections second officer | years = 2379–2381 | after = Geordi LaForge }} operations manager | years = 2379–2381 | after = unknown, eventually Ravel Dygan }} Appearances * Novels: ** ** ** ** |Gods of Night}} ** |Mere Mortals}} ** |Lost Souls}} ** ** ** |Peaceable Kingdoms}} * E-Books: ** }} References category:humans category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet second officers category:uSS Firenze personnel category:uSS Enterprise-D personnel category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel category:humans (24th century) category:cestus III residents category:24th century births